I love you, please don't leave
by Dekuopa
Summary: There are no Omiko Hakodate x reader so im making one.
1. The Return

**Kill la kill Omiko Hakodate X Reader**

 **THERE ARE LIKE NO HAKODATE X READER FANFICS SO I MADE ONE.**

 **DAY 0**

 _"I love you, please don't leave."_

Those were the last words i can remember from her back when i use to live here.

The one who said them was the girl i liked back when i was six years old.

all i can remember of her was her blond hair.

[ **train announcer** ]: Next stop is Honno City.

[ **Reade** r]: Honno City, It's been awile since i was here. I wonder if she is still here?

I used to live in honno city up untill i was six years old, my family had to move away when my mother

passed away. i lived with my older brother when she died.

there was a girl my age who played with me and visited me.

unfortunately all i can remember of her was what she told me when i had to leave

 _"I love you, Please don't leave"_

and my nickname for her

[ **Reader** ]: Hako, I'm back home

 **END OF INTRO.**

I came back to my home town to attend Honnoji Academy and hopfuly see if i can find Hako.

It's also possible that she moved away, its been years who knows where she is.

 **DAY 1**

Today is my first day, once i get on school grounds i get hit in the face with a tennis ball

[ **Reader** ]: OUCH!

[ **?** ]: New Kid you shouldn't walk in the middle of a tennis court.

I look up as i see a blond twin tailed girl with a scope over her right eye and shark like teeth.

[ **Reader** ]: YOU DON'T NEED TO HIP PEOPLE IN THE FACE.

[ **?** ]: what ever new kid just get out of my way.

she storms off like she was going to be late for something

[ **Reader** ]: gees whats her problem.

I made it just in time for home room.

I stand in front of my new class room as i see a familiar face.

It's that chick that hit me in the face with a tennis ball, what ever it's best to ignore her and focus on school and to see if Hako is still in town

[ **Teacher** ]: will you please introduce your self.

[ **Reader** ]: Right, My name is F/N L/N its nice to meet you.

[ **?** ]: NO WAY

[ **Teacher** ]: is everything alright Hakodate?

[ **Hakodate** ]: y-Yes everything's fine.

[ **Teacher** ]: continue L/N

[ **Reader** ]: Yes sir, I can to this town because this is where i was born and to further my education.

also i know how this may sound but im also here to find my childhood friend.

[ **Female student** ]: Was it a girl?

[ **Reader** ]: Well yes she was, i cared about her a loy.

as i said that the loud mouth girl from earlier was really red in the cheeks, She mite be sick or something?

[ **Hakodate** ]: Sir i need to use the bathroom.

[ **Teacer** ]: OK but be fast about it.

[ **Reader** ]: Whats up with her

( **Hakodate's mind** ): No way its him, why did he come back? just to look for me?

I finally thought i got over him. but now hes here look ting for me.

Did he not recognized me of something?

But if it is him, _"I love you, please don't leave."_ i did say that,

and i guess i still do love him.

Thats it ill make him remember without telling him.

 **Thanks for reading the into for the story**

 **this was a short chapter so this one is going to be chapter 0 then chapter 1**

 **this is my first fanfic story**

 **please enjoy more will be out soon.**

 **also feedback is a nice way to improve the story by adding new ideas**


	2. The Real Start

**Kill la kill Omiko Hakodate X Reader Chapter 1**

 **Day 2**

I stayed up all night thanking just feeling nostalgic, living here, moving back to my old house too.

but since i stayed up all night im going to be late to my first class.

WHAM!

[ **Reader** ]:Ouch, im sorry

It seems i hit someone.

[ **Hakodate** ]: What where you're goin-Its you! *blushing*

It was that Hakodate girl. once i get a good at her i notice that her uniform is kinda weard.

It has a ton of tennis balls under her skirt, And two red crosses on her uniform and on her tennis visor.

I guess shes kinda cute, even if she is kinda mean. Wait what are you thanking.

[ **Reader** ]: Hey, you ok?

[ **Hakodate** ]: umm..ya i'm fine

[ **Reader** ]: ok see ya in class

[ **Hakodate** ]:Hold on a sec.

[ **Reader** ]: What is it?

( **Hakodate's mind** ): Wait i can't tell him, i want to but i cant.

but i want him to remember me.

[ **Hakodate** ]: h-How dare a no-star like you hit a two star

[ **Reader** ]: What?

[ **Hakodate** ]: Well since you are new ill let it slide this time.

[ **Reader** ]: well ok im sorry.

as i finish saying that the bell starts ringing.

[ **Reader** ]: Class is about to start, we need to hurry come on.

I grab her hand and start running

we make it to homeroom, but now im in trouble for running in the halls.

Then before i knew it a giant man comes into the room.

[ **Ira** ]: L/N YOU WHERE CAUGHT RUNNING IN THE HALLS, Hakodate you are excused.

AS FOR YOU, ONE MONTH IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!

what?!

[ **Hakodate** ]: Wait, Ira sir. Alow me to deside his punishment

[ **Ira** ]: And why whoud i do that?

[ **Hakodate** ]: He forced me into running with him, please sir.

[ **Ira** ]: Alright Hakodate, ill allow you to punish L/N

[ **Hakodate** ]: Thank you sir.

[ **Reader** ]: Wait What?

( **Hakodate's mind** ): Yes, this will be punishment for forgetting about me as well.

*pinch*

[ **Reader** ]: Ouch, Wait so you punishment is pinching me.

well compared to a month in confinement its is nothing, thank you.

[ **Hakodate** ]: *Blushing* I-it was nothing, I mean if it wasn't for you were going to be late for class.

[ **Reader** ]: Thanks, you know i thought you were just some mean girl but your actually nice.

[ **Hakodate** ]: what ever Aki.

Wait Aki The only person whose called me that was Hako

[ **Reader** ]: Wait are you Hako?

 **Thank you for reading, there will be more chapters for this story. sorry if they seem short.**


	3. Past

**Kill la kill Omiko Hakodate X Reader**

 ***FLASHBACK***

[ **Hako** ]: Waaaa *Sniffle*

[ **Bully 1** ]: Come on shark girl.

[ **Bully 2** ]: Yeah Shark girl, give us that necklace.

[ **Hako** ]: No Aki gave it to me.

[ **Bully 1** ]: What that punk?

[ **Bully** **1** ]: Then we'll just take i-SMCK

[ **Young Reader** ]: HEY, LEAVE HAKO ALONE!

[ **Bully 2** ]: Crap its Reader. come on lets go.

[ **Hako** ]: Thank you Aki.

[ **Young Reader** ]: Hey, you OK?

[ **Hako** ]: Yeah tanks to you Aki.

[ **Young Reader** ]: OK, Stick with me for now on. I promise to Protect you Hako.

[ **Hako** ]: *sniffle* Really Aki?

[ **Young Reader** ]: Yes, I'll Never leave you Hako.

( **Hakodate's Mind** ): That was the day i fell in love with him.

But then he left me.

[ **Hako** ]: I love you Aki, please don't leave.

[Young Reader]: I'm sorry Hako.

[ **Hako** ]: But you promised that you'll always protect me.

[ **Young Reader** ]: Then ill make a new Promise, i'll come back.

[ **Hako** ]: Really? Then when you come back, I want you to marry me.

[ **Young Reader** ]: *Blushing* O-OK Hako

( **Hakodate's Mind** ): But He never came back, I never got over him ether.

It was only less then a year ago that i finally got over him.

But then he came back.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

[ **Reader** ]: Are you Hako?

Hakodate then flashed the necklace that Reader gave her when they where kids.

[ **Reader** ]: S-so you are Hako

[ **Hakodate** ]: Yeah took you long enough to figure it out Aki.

[ **Reader** ]: Wait if your Hako then why did't you tell me sooner?

[ **Hakodate** ]: Well i wanted you to feel bad about it once you found out.

[ **Reader** ]: yep, your hako alright.

[ **Hakodate** ]: What was that?

[ **Reader** ]: Nothing!

[ **Hakodate** ]: Well, now that your back are you going to keep that promise we made *Blush*

[ **Reader** ]: Promise? which one?

[ **Hakodate** ]: WHAT! Don't tell me you forgot, the one that you'll marry me when you come back!

[ **Reader** ]: Marry? Wait a sec. We where just kids, we are even going out.

[ **Hakodate** ]: Then well start going out.

[ **Hakodate** ]: Starting tomorrow Your my boyfriend and i'm your girlfriend and we are going out on a date tomorrow night.

[ **Reader** ]: Wait What?

 **Thank You for reading. Feedback is the best way to help thee story.**


	4. The Date

**Kill la KIll Omiko Hakodate x reader**

 **Day 2-noon(courtyard)**

You're sitting on a bench drinking a can of your favorite soda.

[ **Reader** ]: Yep, that's Hako For ya'

She was always a crybaby but she liked to force me to do all kinds of stuff.

[ **?** ]: Whats wrong? Having girl troubles?

[ **Reader** ]: Who are-Oh its you Mr. Mikisugi.

but how did you know?

[ **Mikisugi** ]: Well i can just tell, also everyone seen that little spectacle.

You where just outside of the classroom during class.

[ **Reader** ]: oh Sorry.

[ **Mikisugi** ]: it's OK, now back to your problem.

Is she that Hako girl you where looking for?

[ **Reader** ]: How did you know about that?

[ **Mikisugi** ]: Rumors spread fast here.

Come on I got something For ya'

[ **Reader** ]: What?

We walk over to Mr. Mikisugi's office or some kind of room.

[ **Mikisugi** ]: I'm guessing that since you just moved here that you don't have a tuxedo.

Here.

[ **Reader** ]: Wow thanks.

[ **Mikisugi** ]: No problem, i don't need it any more any way.

[ **Reader** ]: Well thanks, i gotta go and get ready for tomorrow, thanks

[ **Mikisugi** ]: OK have fun.

 **Day 2-Night(Hakodate's Bedroom)**

[ **Hakodate** ]: why did i do that!

This it happening to soon i'm not mentally prepared for this yet.

I mean he's going to take me out.

I didn't have to force him to go out.

Its OK i'll just where that embarrassing dress that mom bought for me.

 **Day 3-Night(Restaurant)**

[ **Reader** ]: OK calm down.

This is good, we can talk and catch up while where here.

[ **Hakodate** ]:Umm... hey.

I turn around to see her.

I see Hakodate but she looks very different then she normally does

she doesn't have her long twin tails up and she is wearing to most bewitching black silk dress.

the dress only went down below her knees.

She is also wearing the gold and pink heart necklace that i gave her when we where younger.

i cant help but blush when i see her.

i can tell shes embarrassed too.

[ **Hakodate** ]:Well say something

[ **Reader** ]:Sorry Hako.

[ **Hakodate** ]: No i'm sorry Aki, i forced you to go out on this date with me. you can just go home if you want.

[ **Reader** ]: NO i wanted to go this it a good way to catch up. right?

[ **Hakodate** ]: Really, OK thank you.

[ **Hakodate** ]: So you really don't remember that promise that you'll marry me when you came back?

[ **Reader** ]:I'm sorry i barely remember anything, but i do remember caring a lot about you

[ **Hakodate** ]:*Blush* Th-Thats all?

[ **Reader** ]:yeah, i'm sorry

[ **Hakodate** ]: Well if you don't remember then i wand force you to marry me, it was acting childish

[ **Reader** ]:Well i don't know about marriage but we cant start going out, ya' know?

[ **Hakodate** ]: Really?

[ **Reader** ]:Yeah and once we graduate, then we can...get..*Blush*..Umm

[ **Hakodate** ]:Thank you Aki.

[ **Reader** ]:By the way, why do you always call me aki?

[ **Hakodate** ]:Wait you never knew?

[ **Reader** ]:No

[ **Hakodate** ]: Well Aki can mean hope, and well since you always save me from the all the bullys.

you where my hope from them.

[ **Reader** ]:wow, thank you

Well anyway like you said were going to start dating now right.

then ill make you happy Hako

[ **Hakodate** ]:Whats with you.

[Reader]:*Chuckle*

[ **Hakodate** ]: What why are you laughing at me.

[ **Reader** ]:I'm not.

[ **Reader** ]: Well i thanks its time to go, let me walk you home hako.

[ **Hakodate** ]:O-OK Aki.

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. The End

**Kill la KIll Omiko Hakodate x reader**

 **Day 96**

 _It's been 3 months since i moved to Honno town and started dating Hako._

 _our relationship did not changed munch since then, the most we have done was holding hands._

 _We haven't kissed ether, its not like i don't want do but hako is scared that she will bite me._

 _Hako also gets mad when she sees other girls talking me, not every girl but the ones who are hitting one me._

 _Apparently i'm popular at school, i dunno why._

 _But anyway Hako wanted to see me in the classroom after school._

 **Day 96-After School(Classroom)**

[ **Reader** ]: So, Whats up Hako?

[ **Hakodate** ]: ...

[ **Reader** ]: You Wanted to see me?

 _As soon as i finished talking she pulls my head to hers and lands a kiss on my lips._

 _her lips where warm comforting._

 _she pulls away._

[ **Hakodate** ]: ...

[ **Reader** ]: ...

[ **Hakodate** ]: I...I wanna try it again.

[ **Reader** ]: Wait what?

[ **Hakodate** ]: I wanted a deep kiss, ya' know with our tongues.

 _As soon as she was done talking she lunged at me making us fall to the floor._

 _she then proceeds to kiss me. it was a very passionate._

 _she then removes her head from mine._

 _Then she hugs me on the floor._

[ **Hakodate** ]: i'm scared that you will leave me.

ya'know like you did when we here kids.

once you left the bullys came back.

so i had to toughen up.

I Hug her back.

[ **Reader** ]: I'm sorry hako, i'm not going to leave you ever again.

[ **Hakodate** ]: Are you going to keep that promised you made about marring me?

[ **Reader** ]: Yes i am, i love you hako.

[ **Hakodate** ]: thank you Aki, i love you.

 **Day 826-(Altar)**

 _its been 2 years since i moved here and i can't be happier._

 _once me and hako graduated she immediately wanted to get married._

[ **Reader** ]: I do.

[ **Hakodate** ]: I do.

[ **Priest** ]:Then i pronounce yo husband and wife-

 _But before the priest can finished she is already kissing me._

[ **Hakodate** ]: I hope you'll be a good dad as well as a good husband

 _as she rubs he pregnant belly_

[ **Reader** ]: don't worry, i will as long as your a good mother.

[ **Hakodate** ]: I love you.

[ **Reader** ]: I love you too.

 **The End.**

 **I want to thank you for reading my fanfic, i will do more for other kill la kill and other anime characters.**

 **Thank you for the support.**


End file.
